School life
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Xion like Riku. Riku like Xion. They don't know about the other and prey they don't end up as Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chap 1 Xion POV

QE:I finally put it up. My Beta SootyPhoenix won't read it.

E.S.P: We are open for ideas and ways to improve.

QE:Especially since I'm trying to write a squeal and Riku side of the story.

QE:Discussion between me and SootyPhoenix  
Me:You're not going to read my story are you?  
Her:No.  
Me:You just don't love me.  
Her:Humff.

Evestar:Anyway characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

She could not take her eyes off him. He was the personification of beauty. She watched how his silver hair flowed down his neck and back. How his whole body moved when he laughed. How everything around him paled in comparison.

She shook her head as tears welled to her eyes. He would never be her's, who was she kidding and he was too good for her. With her pale skin and black hair and quiet personality; she was completely different to him.

"Hey Xion. You coming?" She turned to the bubbly voice.

"Yeah." She replied and went after the mullet headed one, not before stealing one last glance.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Laugher erupted from their table; silencing the entire dinner hall.

Milk dribbled out of Demyx nose much to the enjoyment of their little group.

Xion looked at her friends, Demyx was desperately trying to clean himself up, Axel falling off the back of his chair, Marluxia, by the looks of it, was trying to get his hand down Zexion's leg and Zexy smacked his book in Marly's face. They were missing a Roxas but he was 'ill' with the flu. Unfortunately for Axel who had to face the test alone.

"Aw man. I hate you." Demyx failed glare at Axel went unnoticed.

"You do know we have maths next with Vexen." Zexion words were muffed by his book.

Demyx's face dropped. "To the library." He grabbed Zexion, who was just about to eat his lunch, and dragged Zexion out of the hall.

"Aww young love."

Everyone, Xion and Axel, pelted Marly with Zexion's food.

"You...Got...Butter...In...My...Hair." Marly cried hysterically before running out crying.

Axel looked at Xion who gulped. He had the look of you are next.

"What you got next?" Xion asked hoping to distract him.

"Wood and metal. You?"

"Art."

"What? With Namine?"

"And Riku and Roxas the skiver..." She listed off everyone in her class. There were only ten of them.

He handed her a note. "Give that to Namine. It's from Roxas."

"Sure. So he's a stalker as well as a skiver." She pocketed it and carried on eating her sandwich. She looked towards the other end of the hall. He was sitting there with his back to her. Shaking in the way it does when he laughed.

"Do you think we need to rescue Zexy."

Xion smiled. "Only if they haven't been kicked out yet."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Ran through her mind. He was sitting next to her. She tried to distract herself with drawing Cloud, drafted in from PE to be they live model, she just kept hearing his breathing or small mumble of words and felting every movement of his skin or hair. She felt she was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey Xion can you pass me a yellow?"

"Sure."

His skin was so soft and warm.

"Thanks."

She kept replaying him saying her name, over and over again, like some broken record.

"You coming to the party?"

"Maybe. Dunno. Depends if Zexion is going."

"Why?" He turned to look at her. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Zexy and Marly are the only ones who can drive but I don't trust Marly and he knows why." She blinked. How could she just blurt all that out?

"Oh. Ok." That was the end of the conversation for the rest of the lesson.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Demyx was sad. Xion knew because he had his head in her boobs. "There, there." She said patting his back. "With Zexy's help you will pass." A muffled sound was emitted from her chest area.

"Vexen just destroyed him." Zexion smirked from outside his car.

"My top's wet." She sighed, "Where's Axel?"

"Probably burning down Vexen's lab."

"At least Demyx you didn't take Chem as well. Or you'd have double Vexen."

"Good point." He sniffed.

"Here's the pyromaniac." Zexion's good mood vanished.

"I call shotgun." Axel yelled. "Seriously couldn't you have gotten a better car?"

Xion and Demyx were already bundled into the backseat as Zexy took the driver's seat and drove off. Happily giving Axel the two fingers.

Demyx gracefully slipped into the passenger's seat which was weird because he was clumsy.

"Whatever happened to my lunch?"

"Marly ended up wearing it."

"Hence why he wasn't in Maths."

David Bowie's just dance filled the car. "Hello?" "Oh Hiiiiii Axel." "Going home." "You shouldn't have been mean to Zex-Zex." "Since when does he listen to me." "Ok." "Bye." "Axel sez go to hell you nasty f word pink b whore."

Xion lent forwards. "Which b word?"

"Ends in d."

"Ok."

"Hey Zex you going to the party?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Do you want a lift?"

"Can I have a lift?"

"Demyx put your seatbelt on."

"OK."

Zexion emergency braked. "You feeling ok?"

"Yes Shorty."

"I'm not short." Zexion turned into a side road and parked.

"You are virtually sitting on the stearing wheel."

"Stay out of this Dem-Dem."

"I mean, you are the same height as me and Demyx looks like a giraffe drinking out of a pond when he has his head in my chest."

Demyx gave two thumbs up.

"So we have three choices. Revise," Zexion looked at Demyx. "Plot and wait for Axel or go home."

Demyx smiled and pecked Zexion on the cheek.

"Come out of the closet please."

Both boys shook their heads.

"Dammit I have not got any clothes." Xion exclaimed.

"You can borrow Zexy's they are pretty girlish." Demyx smiled.

"Oi."

Xion giggled when they kissed. She remembered how she accidentally found out about them. Zexion had housed her because she couldn't face going home. Demyx didn't know. He snuck into the house, straight under the covers and groped her. After that both boys came clean about their relationship. Coincidentally it was when Demyx started using her boobs as a comfort blanket. She thinks they refuse to because if they do either Marly or axel get munny and none of them can remember.

She saw fire red hair. "Here's Axel." They turned to look. Boy did he look peeved.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Ienzo stood by the door and regretted his decision. He was greeted by the sight of Demyx, Xion and his brother standing on the bed and singing 'Man I fell Like A Woman' into hairbrushes. Quickly noting that Xion had borrowed some of his clothes, mainly his stripy hoody and belt.

"You are all weird." He ducked as a hairbrush was lobbed at his head. "I love you to Zexion." He popped his head back around the door. "Not in the same way as Demyx." He ran and Zexion chased after him.

Xion and Demyx collapsed on the bed laughing.

"One more crack joke and you're dead."

"Oh yeah puff. What you going to do? Marshmallow me to death."

"Oh you're so dead."

Xion laughed even harder when Demyx rolled off the side of the bed.

"I didn't do it." Demyx whispered between fits of giggles.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Pretty much everyone was drunk at the party. Couple of people were skinny dipping and it was only nine.

Zexion had already found a safe spot and Demyx was pretty much it for the butt of all the next jokes. Axel made sure of that.

Xion looked around the bomb site for him. There had to be a reason why he asked if she was coming or not. Same gangs of friends hanging out, not anyone that she was looking for. Roxas made a miracle recovery from his flu and was trailing Axel around. Xion half considered it but it would be too weird when they started hitting on girls. Someone passed her a beer, probably Wakka. She carried on looking for her silver haired love who she longed to kiss.

She found his companions but he wasn't there. There was an empty space where he should have been. She watched at a distance as Roxas took a shot at Namine. Axel supporting from behind.

"I didn't think you were coming."

Xion's heart stopped as she turned around. Standing there was aqua marine eyed knight.

"Hi Riku." She smiled nervously.

"Were you looking for me?"

Her voice was lost in her throat.

He placed his hands both side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Follow." He took her hand and led her away from party.

* * *

QE:Woo endish. :)

E.S.P: She's slightly hyper.

QE: Slightly doesn't cover it.

Evestar: Please review.


	2. Chap 1 Riku POV

QE:Its Riku's point of view.

E.S.P:We are thinking about doing Namine's pov.

QE:Don't mess with the blonds.

Evestar:Even when they walk into an open door.

E.S.P:Also working hard on squeal

QE:character's belong to Square Enix and Disney

* * *

She kept getting in the way of her. As much as his loved the blonde haired witch, his heart screamed out of the black haired angel. He watched when he could. She was always surrounded by others making her unapproachable.

Marluxia the rapist, as everyone affectionately called him. Axel the arsonist, which was never proven. Zexion the emo, no one really cared about him. Demyx the moron cause he is one and finally Roxas the stalker.

He tried to study her. Know her ever movement. Slowly he gave up, trying to fill the void with others.

He kissed Namine on the top of her head. Sora was going on about something boring. Kairi was sitting on his lap and leaning against the wall.

"So you ready?" Namine asked staring him in the eyes. "You fail this we ignore you."

Kairi nodded. "There is no backing out."

He nodded.

Laugher erupted from her table. Everyone turned around and glared at them. Not that any of them cared enough.

"Hey your stalker isn't here." Sora said amazed.

"Still refusing to acknowledge your cousin existence?" Kairi asked kissing his cheek.

"Who?"

Riku rolled his eyes. Why now of all times.

"We have art next." He dropped his arm from around her shoulder.

"Yeah and?" Namine asked paying more attention to her milkshake.

Sora started to grin. "My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard." Kairi joined in.

"I hate all of you." Namine said going bright red.

He froze. They had been moved to a new room and he was forced to sit next to her. He tried so hard not to focus on her breathing. Her posture. Her very existence. The silence between them was killing him. Quickly hiding his yellow pencil, he took a deep breath.

Hey Xion can you pass me a yellow?"

"Sure."

Her fingers were so delicate.

"Thanks."

It was silent again. He did want he would consider in two minutes a stupid thing.

"You coming to the party?"

"Maybe. Dunno. Depends if Zexion is going."

"Why?" He turned to look at her. He couldn't help himself. If she couldn't go then there was a chance he could get away with the dare. The dare that would destroy both of them.

"Zexy and Marly are the only ones who can drive but I don't trust Marly and he knows why." He tried to work out what on earth The Rapist could have done to make the most caring person mad at him for.

"Oh. Ok." He decided he really didn't want to know.

They returned to silence for the rests of the lesson. Time slowed down and he felt he was going to be sick.

Riku rested his head against the head rest of his Volvo. Namine sat in the passenger seat. Looking at him. His silver hair blocked most of her from his line of sight.

"Well?" She asked.

"She may or may not turn up at the party." He said uncaringly because if she found out he cared deeply about the black haired angel she would probably do something bad. She wasn't the innocent angel she made out to everyone by sitting there and drawing at every opportunity. Like now.

They sat there in silence.

Sora and Kairi eventually turned up from behind the bike shed. Both slightly flustered and dishevelled.

"Riku. We need to go shopping." Kairi smiled.

"Why? You wardrobe is full." Sora asked.

"But we have nothing to wear." Namine interjected.

Sora sat there confused trying to work out what the hell they said.

"Yeah." Riku sighed. "But I'm going to drop you lot off. Text me when you need picking up. I have to check on my Dad."

No one mentioned anything about it again.

"Turn the song up." Kairi waved from the back seat.

Riku drowned them out and focused on driving. He spotted her as he drove by a beat up Polo. What on Earth was Demyx doing to her?

He dropped the three of the off in town and went home. Looking at the house he sat there and watched it. He knew already his dad was drunk. The house would be in a state and they would probably be broken glass. He couldn't face it. He wished they didn't split up, so at least then Dad wouldn't be spending most of his time in a drunken state. He had the choice to live with his Mum but he couldn't leave his Dad when he needs someone. At least he had no need to worry about munny. His Mum was taking care of it so he could focus on school work.

'Bad romance.' filled the car. He picked up his phone. They wanted picking up.

He turned the engine on and went to get them.

"But it looks good on you." Kairi squealed holding up a pink shirt.

Riku laughed as Sora tried his hardest to get out of wearing it.

They only went for two dresses and probably accessories but came out with five big bags between them. At least this time they had sense to get the guys stuff.

All the clothes were laid out in Namine's pristine living room.

"How about this one?" Namine asked walking out with a blue strappy dress on.

Riku shook his head.

"Well which did you like the best?" She asked hands on her hips.

"The midnight blue one with silver star outlines."

"I like that one to." Kairi said before returning to get Sora in the pink shirt.

Neither Riku nor Namine dared to point out it was a woman's blouse.

"What you wearing?" Namine asked picking up the dress.

"Maybe that pink blouse."

"Ok." Kairi handed it to him.

Sora gave him a big thank you without saying anything, then distracted Kairi as Riku hid it behind a sofa cushion.

"What's the plan of action?"

He mentally slapped himself. He had led her on without realising it. He watched from the distance. He knew she was looking for him. Half following Axel and Roxas half trying to stay near Zexion and Demyx. He focused on her. The angel in a mist of demons.

He really regretted sending Wakka off to give her beer but he knew it was probably best if she was not able to remember the night. He attempted to swallow the lump forming at the back of his throat. He walked forwards and stood behind her.

"I didn't think you were coming."

Guilt racked his conscious. She looked at him in pure admiration.

"Hi Riku." She smiled nervously.

"Were you looking for me?" A spark of pure hope fluttered in his heart only to be quickly doused by what he was going to do next

She was so cute when she was sheepish.

He placed his hands both side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Follow." He took her hand and led her away from party.

* * *

QE:Aw. Namine is a b1tch.

E.S.P: Woo.

Evestar: Oh no. Please don't start that again.

QE:Meh. Please review.

E.S.P:While we work on the second chapter.


End file.
